Kagome's story
by Mika the Dark princess
Summary: My name is Kagome Tashio I am writing this book in hopes that my past self Kagome Higurashi can fix my mistakes. I hope She can change the outcome and this war will never start. *sigh* it feels like years since this all started but really it's only been six months.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I'm back and after talking with my new beta Lunaefaerie2010 I decided that this story needed a rewrite since I wrote the orginal chaper when I was like 15 years old. So please enjoy the rewrite of Kagome's Story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Kagome stared in amazement and awe as she looked at the book title and image she had discovered cleaning a storage shed on the shrine grounds for her grandpa. The book was titled The Miko-demon and her lover, on the cover was a picture have someone that looked like her but she had gold flecks in her sea-green eyes, long flowing black hair with strips of silver, pointed ears, and shockingly a pale blue crescent moon on her forehead. She opened the book and began to read:

 _My name is Kagome Tashio and I don't know if I will survive this war but I wanted to tell my-no our story. It all started six months ago but it feels like years. We were close to defeating Naraku there were only about six shards left to find and it was a race against the clock to find them before Naraku. Tempers were short; we began snapping at each other for the smallest things. Take last night for example Shippou was being himself and trying to ease the tension and make everyone laugh by playing a prank on Inuyasha and all he got was "Shippou! What the hell is wrong with you? Pranking Inuyasha like that what if you attracted the attention of a near by demon who is looking for a quick meal." Scolded Sango as she laid down on her bedroll_

" _Honestly Kagome you need to keep better control of Shippou. We are all exhausted from fighting and would like to rest in peace." Sneered Miroku as he too lay down to get some sleep; Inuyasha Feh'd and jumped into a near by tree. Shippou turned toward me his eyes glistening with tears_

" _K-k-kagome why did they yell at me? I just wanted to make them laugh." He sobbed I scooped him up and rocked him in my arms and tried to calm him_

" _Oh Shippou my sweet kit, they're just tried and frustrated from all the battles and lack of progress in finding shards." I explained in hopes of quieting my kit. Shippou sniffled and whispered " I wish things would go back to how they used to before they knew how many shards were left."_

" _Oh my sweet, sweet kit I know they don't appreciate what you tried to do but I did I thought it was funny." …_

Kagome looked up from her book as she heard a noise. She listened closely and heard " Kagome dinner is ready." Yelled her mother. Kagome looked up at the sky and realized just how much time had passed the sun had long since set and their was a chili autumn breeze blowing. She got up from the floor and winced noticing two things: how stiff her back and legs felt and second that she didn't get any cleaning. Kagome shrugged her shoulders; she figured that she had four more days until she had to return to the feudal era and could get the cleaning done before anyone noticed. With that in mind Kagome quickly jogged to the house for dinner with the book in hand. After sitting down and enjoying oden with her family; Kagome headed up to her room to contine reading her book.

 _With that Shippou calmed down and we snuggled in my sleeping bag and drifted off to dreamland unaware of the shining Topaz eyes that watched over the camp site. Morning dawned and we set out before the sun had even fully, our trek was tention filled and quiet when suddenly I felt the tingling sensation of six jewel shards._

" _Guys we have the jewel shards headed our way." I exclaimed_

" _How many?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled tetsaiga from its sheath_

" _Six." I answered as I notched arrow while Sango rised her hiraikotsu and Miroku readied his staff and sutras. Inuyasha growled as the scent of his despised half-brother Wafted into his._

" _Stand down guys I'll handle this it's Sesshomaru." Warned Inuyasha. With in seconds Sesshomaru was in sight._

" _what'da want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha scowled as he gripped tetsaiga tighter_

" _This Sesshomaru has nothing to say to you half-breed." Sesshomaru stated as he walked past Inuyasha and straight to Kagome._

" _Come Miko This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with." Intoned Sesshomaru as he walked off into the tree line expecting Kagome to follow. I looked around at my traveling companions; shrugged my shoulders and followed Sesshomaru into the trees…_

Kagome closed the book because she could barley keep her eyes open. Kagome reached overt and turned off her bed side table lamp, snuggled into her pillow and drifted with dreams of tall, mysterious and, stoic inu-demon. Kagome woke up the next morning and got ready for school. As she walked to school Kagome met up with her best friends Ayumi, Eri and, Yuka.

"Kagome! I'm glad you are feeling better." Squealed Amyumi

"Hey guys, yeah leaving out in the country and my school schuedle has really helped with my health." Kagome stated

"what have been up to?" asked Eri

"Oh just some chores around the shrine." Kagome answered vagely

"We should go to wcdonalds after school." Exclaimed Yuka

" I wish I could go guys but gramps wants me to clean out this storage shed before I go back out to the country." Kagome answered sadly

"Aww that sucks." Cried Eri

They arrived at school and went there separate ways. As the school day dragged Kagome could barley focus on her class, her only thoughts were of what else could be hiding in the shed and what happened next in the book. Suddenly the bell rang; Kagome looked up at the clock and realized that school was over. She packed her bag and all but ran out of the school offering a rushed goodbye to her friends. Kagome Practically flew done the streets bobbing and weaving around people until she reached the shrine steps. Kagome took the steps two at a time headed straghit for the shed. Kagome moved boxes and bins a all sorts of stuff until she stumbled upon a white bow with carvings of two inu-yokai in the full forms and a black bow string, she looked a round for quiver of arrows not finding one. Kagome picked up the bow and to her shock I glowed pink for a few seconds then went back to normal.

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, favorite and, follow. I will the next posted next week lots of love Mika and Luna


	2. Chapter 2

**M: Hello my lovelies its Mika here with another chapter with is my favorite hunk of man meat Sessho.**

 **S: Do not referee this Sesshomaru by that ridiculous name.**

 **M: Oh alright any way on with the story.**

Kagome Stared at the bow confused on how and why it glowed pink. She shrugged her shoulders and head to the house to get her homework done. Kagome sat at her desk working on her homework glancing at the book every once in a while then shaking her head and focusing back on her homework. Before long her mother was calling for dinner. After a lovely dinner of Miso, tempura shrimp and, soba noodles, Kagome headed back upstairs to finish her homework and start packing her clothes for her trip back to the Feudal era. Kagome went to pack a couple sets of her school uniform and noticed that the tag was stilled attached to one of them, Kagome gasped in shock she had no idea that her uniform cost 5,000 **¥,** her eyes filled with tears as she realized just how much her mother spent on her school uniforms. Kagome started sobbing as she counted how many uniforms were in her closet. Kagome wiped her eyes and took out all the school uniforms she had in her backpack. Kagome grabbed her wallet and counted out how much yen she had which totaled about 6,000 **¥,** smiling Kagome headed out the door and walked to the mall and entered the store Isetan her first stop was the shoe department where she picked a two pairs combat boots, next was the junior department where she grabbed ten pairs of black and navy leggings, ten ¾ sleeved tank tops in a rainbow of colors, next she grabbed ten long sleeved mesh tops, she also grabbed six pairs of black fingerless gloves, next on her list was a new backpack. Kagome looked at the backpack pick up a few different ones be deciding against them after twenty minutes of searching she found a blue and purple backpack with pink zippers. With her shopping done she headed to the checkout her total came to 4,245 she handed over the money took her change and shopping bags and head home, upon reaching her house she dropped of all her bags in her room and headed back out the door to stop at the grocery to pick up ramen and candy. With her shopping done Kagome began to pack her new bag not realizing that it never seemed to expand to accommodate all of her stuff. Kagome smiled as she finished packing but then frowned as she noticed that her bag wasn't expanded out of shape like her old yellow bag would get. Kagome unzipped the biggest pouch on her bag and reached in looking for a bag of chips and some ramen and just as she thought it said items appeared in her hand as if they were at the top of the bag. Kagome stood their baffled as to how this bag could hold so much stuff and not be huge and bulky. Kagome checked the time on her alarm clock and smiled as she realized that she had about three hours to read more in the book. With a wide grin Kagome quickly changed into her Pjs and grab the book off her nightstand, opening to where she left off Kagome began to read…

 _I followed Sesshomaru through the words for who knows how long. After what seemed like forever he stopped walking, we stood in silence for a several moments and then he spoke._

" _Miko this Sesshoumaru requires your assistance." He stated_

" _What could a miko such as myself offer you assistance with Sesshomaru?" I inquired_

" _Rin has fallen ill and this Sesshomaru fears her death if nothing is done." He intoned_

" _Can you describe what ails her?" I replied with slight worry in my voice for the life of a child._

" _She is feverish, but she shakes as if she can not keep warm, her voice is raspy, she sleeps all time." He whispered with concern for his daughter. I nodded my head as I pulled my backpack off my back and began pulling items out, children's Tylenol, a wool blanket, and a bag of strawberry cough drops. I handed the items to Sesshomaru and explained what each one was for._

" _Give Rin a full cap when she wakes in the morning and before she goes to bed." I demonstrated how to open the bottle and exactly what a full cap was._

" _The blanket is self-explanatory keep Rin as warm as possible even though she has a fever she isn't warm if she has the shivers". I passed the blanket to him as well._

" _These are cough drops give Rin a couple through the day have suck on them until it disappears. She should feel better in a week. Please come find me if she feels worse."_

 _Sesshomaru nodded and reached into his Kimono sleeve and pulled a small chest. He handed me the chest gathered up the items I gave him and walked away. I stood there baffled as to what just happened. I looked down at the chest he handed me and opened it nestled inside were the last six jewel shards. I purified them and quickly closed the chest. I turned around and walked back the way we came. Several minutes later I found my friend waiting for me where I had left them._

" _So what did that bastard want with you?" Demanded Inuyasha_

" _Nothing really just some items to help a sick Rin." I answered_

" _What is in the chest Lady Kagome?" inquired Miroku_

" _The last six shards." I explained_

" _Really! So we have to either find Naraku or let him find us and it will all be over finally." Exclaimed Sango as she jumped for joy_

" _That is correct Sango, but I think we should gather some allies before we confront him." I replied_

" _Why should we don't need any help with me around." Inuyasha bragged_

" _I have to agree with Inuyasha Kagome. I mean we are the ones who have been affected by Naraku the most." Sango insisted_

" _What about Koga and his pack they got attacked as well. What about the band of seven Naraku had hand in getting them killed, reeving and, killing them again. What about Kikyo. What about Rin and all the times Naraku kidnapped her to use against Sesshomaru. Just because we have seen and dealt with his tricks does not mean that we are the only ones affected by him." I preached passionately, in hopes that they would understand that we could not go at this by ourselves it was suicide. I am not ready to die…_

Kagome closed the book and let out a sigh of relief that Sesshomaru didn't kill the other Kagome. Kagome also wondered where this Kagome came from. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and figured the more she read the more she would learn about what happened and who Kagome Tashio was.

 **So for those of you wondering about the price of Kagome school uniform. Lets do some math. So first I looked up the price of the uniform during the time Inuyasha takes place which is**

 **5,000** **¥ = 45.02 us dollar**

 **So take 45.02*10=450.2**

 **$450.2 usd= 49,982.40¥ so unless Kagome is bring back pottery and stuff her mom realistically can't afford to be supplying Kagome with enough uniform for her to wear to school and take with her to the feudal era.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Mika here with another chapter for you. Please enjoy.**

Kagome woke up on her last day in the modern era got dressed in a red tank top with a mesh long sleeve shirt on top and black leggings. Grabbed her boots and backpack; and headed downstairs to have breakfast with her family. After a filling breakfast of miso shiru, boiled fish, natto Kagome was ready to go.

"Bye-bye mama I'll be back in two to three weeks." Kagome said as she waved goodbye to her mother and gramps. Kagome jumped down the well and slipped through time back to the feudal era. She climbed up the vines, when she reached the top she swung one over leg over the lip of the well and then its twin. Kagome took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled and said "Tadaima!" not really expecting a response Kagome was startled when she heard from somewhere above her "Okaerinasai! Kagome-chan." Kagome looked up and saw Sango and Miroku on Kirara. Kagome waved excitedly as Kirara began her decent.

"Sango, Miroku I missed you guys." Kagome beamed

"We missed you as well Kagome." Sango said with a smile as she ran to hug Kagome. As Sango got closer she noticed that Kagome wasn't wearing her usual school uniform.

"Kagome why are you not wearing your uni-form?" Sango inquired

" Well I didn't realize how much I cost mama to buy me a new uniform every time I destroyed one." Kagome explained

"Okay. Ano Kagome where are the rest of our supplies? Normally your bag is huge and weighs a ton." Miroku asked as he approached Sango and Kagome with a Mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I know right. I don't really know what happened but when I packed the bag I glowed pink and as I pot all the supplies into it never seemed to run out of space. Demo watch this guys." Kagome explained with excitement as she pulled her backpack off her back unzipped it she reached in and thought about pulling out Miroku's favorite chip flavor and a chocolate bar for Sango. The Items appeared into Kagome hands just like before. Kagome pulled her hand out of the bag holding the two items.

" I packed the food items under the medical supplies, demo I didn't move or touch any of those items to get to the food. Kakkōī right." Kagome exclaimed

Kagome, Sango and, Miroku were puzzled by this discovery and as they walked to Kaede's hut each one thought of how Kagome could have done it. Sango wondered if she had cast a spell unintentionally, Miroku considered that maybe Kagome'smiko powers had something to do it, Kagome contemplated maybe she had created a sub-space pocket in her bag. As Kagome thought about all the things she packed she remember the bow she found. As she thought about the bow she remembered that she never found a quiver for arrows. Kagome stopped walking and pulled off her bag and reached in and pulled out her new bow. Sango and Miroku also stopped walking and watched with confusion as to what Kagome could possibly be up to. Kagome continued to ignore Sango and Miroku as she focused and on her bow. Kagome focused her sight on tree forty away from her, she gripped her bow, pulled the string back as if she had an arrow notched, to her surprise a pink arrow appeared. Kagome let the arrow loose and thought hit the mark. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched with shock a Kagome's arrow hit the tree and then vanish as if it had never been there.

"Kagome-chan where did you find that bow?" Sango stuttered with a hint of fear

"I found it in a storage shed on the shrine. Why is it dangerous?" Kagome babbled with fear and excitement over what she had done.

"No Kagome-chan it's not dangerous. That bow is made from some very ancient and possibly extinct owl demons." Sango said as she bounced in excitement over the history and craftsmanship of this bow and thought that she might be able to hold it.

"Hontōni! It's made from owl demons! What kind?" Kagome said in a rush of excitement

"I'll tell you when we get to Kaede's hut I need to take a closer look to be sure." Sango said in a business like tone

"Of course Sango whatever you need." Kagome said in a serous tone as well. Miroku wanting to lighten up the sudden mode change walked up behind Kagome and Sango and rubbed his hands along their asses with a perverted grin on his face. A shout of "Hentai" from both Kagome and Sango had Miroku getting slapped into blissful unconsciousness. Sango and Kagome walked away from Miroku leaving him to catch up the at Kaede's hut when he finally regained consciousness. The girls reached Kaede's hut where Kagome got a very enthusiastic greeting from sShippo.

"Kagome you're back! I missed you lots and lots! Did you bring me back candy and crayons?" Shippo gushed

"Of course I did my sweet kit. I need to talk to Sango right now so why don't you take Kirara and go find Miroku and Inuyasha." Kagome suggested with a smile trying to get Shippo out of the hit for a little bit. With a nodded from Shippo and a meow from Kirara the two left the hut in search of their missing traveling companions. With Shippo and Kirara gone Kagome handed Sango her bow. Sango looked at the bow from this angle and that angle, She inspected the upper and lower limb, she flicked the string to check its tightness, and she looked at the grip, the sight window, shelf, and the handle riser. With her inspection done Sango handed the bow back to Kagome and began her explanation of what she had learned.

"Kagome this is a very good bow for you. Instead of constantly needing arrows this bows relays on your miko powers. The most fascinating part about is what it's made from. The upper and lower limbs are made from the bone of the extinct Berruornis owl demon. The grip, shelf, handle riser, and sight window are made from barn owl bone and hide. The string is made from hair of the thought to be extinct midnight inu-demon." Sango finished her explanation and watched as Kagome stared at her new bow with awe and amazement.

 **Whelp guys that's all for now catch you next week with another chapter. Oh and special thank you to my beta Lunaefaerie2010I**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Well what are you waiting for? Get to reading.**

Kagome slowly began to smile as she realized that this was her solution to showing Inuyasha that she was stronger than Kikyo. Then she had a thought _'Do I really care what Inuyasha thinks?_ _I stopped loving him a long ago… I want him to stop comparing me to her.'_ Then it hit her _'I'm not her reincarnation. Most souls reincarnate every fifty years. That means that Rin-chan is Kikyo's reincarnation.'_ Kagome shook her head at that part, but it did make sense, Kikyo's greatest wish was to be born a regular woman. As Kagome contemplated that fact, Shippo returned with Inuyasha and Miroku. As Inuyasha walked into the hut, his eyes zeroed in on the bow Kagome was holding, it wasn't Kikyo's bow and he was not happy about it. Because with out the bow he couldn't look at Kagome and make himself see Kikyo.

"Oi! Wench where did you get that bow?" He snapped.

"Hello Inuyasha, I found it in a shed on the shrine grounds. Sango says it made from rare demon parts isn't that amazing?" Kagome gushed.

"That's great and all but leave it here you have Kikyo's bow you can use." Inuyasha barked in irritation.

"No. Kikyo's bow is too unbalanced. The string has snapped too many times and the limbs are uneven due to being repaired so many times." Kagome explained calmly and slowly in hopes to avoid a fight. Sango, Shippo and, Miroku sat in silence watching the two argue.

"Kikyo's bow is fine. You just don't know how to use it correctly." he lied, "Inuyasha, please do not lie to me. The real reason you want me to use her bow is so you can look at me and see her." Kagome said as her eyes began to glisten with tears that she refused to let fall.

"So, what if it is. You act nothing like her. You are nothing like her. Kikyo is better and stronger than you in every way." Half-demon yelled at her, anger rising.

"If Kikyo is so perfect. Where is she? If Kikyo is better than me then why wasn't she with you when you get injured in a battle? Why did she create a subjugation necklace?" Kagome screamed as anger coursed through her veins. She refused to let those tears fall and she was done crying over anything Inuyasha did or said to her.

"She would be here if she didn't have to worry about you taking her soul back." Inuyasha growled, his rage now evident in his voice.

"Me take her soul!? It's my soul Inuyasha. The only reason she is still walking around is because I allow it but make no mistake the next time, I catch even a hint of her aura I will be taking back what's mine." Kagome said with a disturbingly deadly calm voice. In a flash Inuyasha had Kagome pinned to the wall of the hut with his hand wrapped tightly around her neck his claws dangerously close to digging into her throat.

Inuyasha leaned his head in close and growled into Kagome's ear "You go near Kikyo and I will kill you" Inuyasha's eyes flashed from red to gold for several heart beats. When Inuyasha didn't release Kagome immediately Miroku readied a sutra, Sango pulled a mix of stink pellets and sleep pellets out, and Shippo readied a ball of foxfire. Kagome reached up and wrapped her hand around Inuyasha's wrist and sent a small amount of her reiki through her hand, shocking him and making him release her. Kagome slid down the wall after Inuyasha released her neck, she panted and wheezed as she gasped in air. After she caught her breath, Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "If you ever put your hands on me again you will feel more then a small zap." With that Kagome grabbed her bow, bag, and picked up Shippo. Without another word Kagome walked out of the hut. Kagome walked for several hours wanting to put as much distance between her and Inuyasha as possible. Kagome finally stopped walking after coming to a clearing that appeared to have been used for a campsite at some point.

"Okay Shippo I think we will camp here for the night." Kagome stated softly to the kit. "Ma-Kagome are we going back to Inuyasha and the others in the morning?" Shippo asked quietly.

"No Shippo, we aren't. I think its best if we traveled separately for a bit." Kagome answered.

"Good, I didn't like it when Inu-baka made you cry." Shippo shouted in a mix of anger and excitement.

"I know Shippo. Now lets set up camp. Will you go gather some firewood? I'm going to get started on dinner." Kagome asked as she started pulling out her teakettle, a couple of water bottles, some ramen, a lighter and her sleeping bag. Shippo nodded and ran off to do as asked. The young kit walked through the forest picking up sticks to start a fire, when suddenly a girl ran out of the trees. She had on an orange and yellow checkered pattern kimono, her hair was brushed into a short side ponytail.

"Please help Rin. Rin can't find Master Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru." The small girl asked in obvious upset.

"Of course I'll help you Rin. Let's go back to my campsite, Kagome will be able to help you find Sesshomaru." The fox replied with a wide smile. Rin smiled and nodded and followed him back to his camp site arriving back at camp just a Kagome finished setting out the sleeping bags.

"Kagome! I got firewood like you asked and I found Rin, the little girl that travels with Sesshomaru." Shippo exclaimed excitedly as the two entered camp.

"Well Rin-chan why don't you join us for tonight. I'll see if I can find Sesshomaru-sama's aura." Kagome explained as she took the firewood from Shippo, starting a fire to boil the water. Once the water had reached a boil, Kagome poured it into each of the ramen cups. While the children finished their ramen, Kagome closed her eyes and reached out her aura and searching for Sesshomaru's. She felt it not far from her campsite. Kagome caressed his aura with hers and beckoned him to come to her. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled when she felt Sesshomaru's presence enter the clearing

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama, I believe we have something that belongs to you." Kagome said, pointing to a happily chatting Rin.

"Indeed. Tell this Sesshomaru why the half-breed is not with you." Sesshomaru inquired, curiosity lighting up his gold eyes at the sight of the raven-haired girl and her kit.

"We had a disagreement and I decided that it was best but if we no longer travel together." Kagome explained, anger flaring through her again.

"Hn." Sesshomaru was quiet for a few minutes. "Miko, you shall travel with this One and his pack. I will return at first light to retrieve you and the kit. Be ready." Sesshomaru said as he nodded towards Rin who happily hopped up and followed him back the way he came.

Kagome watched him walk away in shock. Her blue eyes straining until she could no longer see his long silver hair swaying with his gait. Kagome decided to get herself and Shippo ready for bed before crawling into her sleeping bag. Cuddling up to Shippo, Kagome started to doze off into the night as Sesshomaru's words circled around in her head.

 **Well that was unexpected of Sesshomaru. Grrrr I can't believe Inuyasha did that to Kagome. Until next chapter guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right guy here is the next chapter. I dedicate this chapter to my lovely beta Lunaefaerie2010I with out her hard work this story would not have made it past chapter one.**

Kagome woke with a start, she looking around her campsite to see what pulled her out of her slumber. Not seeing anything she reached out with her rekei and found Sesshomaru's aura not to far from her campsite, Kagome wondered if he had been there all night. Kagome looked up at the sky and realized it was only about three o'clock in the morning. She pulled herself out of the sleeping bag with out waking up Shippo, Kagome walked over to her bag and reached in pulling out the book and her flashlight. She found a comfy spot of grass near the sleeping bag and began to read where she left off…

 _I could tell that Sango and Miroku only grudgingly agreed with me that asking for help was a good idea. Inuyasha on the other hand was adamantly against it. I watched as Sango absent mindedly petted Kirara as she thought about what I said I had sudden longing to snuggle my two nekos Chizu and Yuzu. I unzipped the pink zipper on my blue and purple backpack and pulled out a ocarina and began to play Lugia's song when I played the final note I pulled the ocarina from my mouth and put it back in my bag._

" _Oi, Wretch what the hell were you doing with that thing?" Inuyasha bellowed_

" _You'll see Inuyasha." I replied mischievously as I looked towards the sky looking for any sign of them when a swirl of leaves and snowflakes surrounded me. I began laughing as Yuzu and Chizu licked and nuzzled me in greeting._

" _Okay I missed you guys too," I giggled. After several minutes of the nuzzling and licking Chizu and Yuzu settled on my shoulders._

" _Kagome who are these handsome nekos you have?" Sango inquired as she looked at the two nekos one was all almost all black with ice blue tips one the ears and tail and red eyes the other was a golden yellow color with leaf green tips on the ears and tail and indigo eyes._

 _I pointed to the one with ice blue tips and tail "This is Yuzu he is a ice neko." Then I pointed at the one with leaf green tips and tail "This is Chizu he is a earth neko."_

" _Where did you find them Kagome? I had no idea that nekos could have other elements." Sango asked in amazement_

" _Technically they found me. It happened when I traveled with Sesshomaru-sama" I answered with a small smile on my face._

Kagome looked up from the book as she heard Shippo begging to wake up.

"Good morning Shippo." Kagome called gently as she reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of protein and granola bars for them to eat for breakfast. After we fininshed breakfast I reached in to my bag and pulled out a change of clothes this time it was navy blue leggings and a yellow shirt, Kagome stepped behind a large tree and quickly changed clothes and put on her combat boots. Kagome walked back into camp and found Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and, Ah-un.

"Miko, It is time to depart. Keep up." Sesshomaru intoned then her turned around and walked towards the trees without a backwards glance. Kagome picked up Shippo and followed Sesshomaru into the woods. After Several hours of walking in silence Kagome began to hmm a song she heard in her time. After a while Kagome started singing the song out loud as she thought about the love triangle between her, Inuyasha and, Kikyo.

 **Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning**

 **Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals  
Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks**

Kagome thought about all the times that Kikyo had stolen her shards and given them to Naraku or the multiple times Kikyo had tried to kill her.

 **So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

 **Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem**

Kagome thought about all the times Inuyasha had blamed her, Sango or, even Miroku for a battle not going his way. When really it was his fault for rushing in and not having a decent battle strategy.

 **Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch**

 **So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

 **Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again**

Kagome thought about she had always prayed that Inuyasha would change if she just kept forgiving him.

 **Who am I kidding  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell**

 **So tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

 **Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt**

Sesshomaru listened to the song the Miko was singing and thought that it applied to the filthy half-breed quite well. After Kagome finished her song the group continued to travel in mostly silence with only the quite chattering of Rin and Shippo when suddenly a lizard demon came barreling out of the bushes screaming

"Give me the jewel shrads."

Instantly a barrier was erected around little Rin as Kagome raised her bow with an arrow knocked. Before Kagome could release her arrow, the lizard demon split in half as Sesshomaru's acid whip sliced through him.

 **See you guys next chapter. I you have a chance please go listen to the song it's** **A wolf in sheep's clothing** **by Set it off**


End file.
